


Linktober Drabbles

by EclipseOfTheWild



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Linktober, The fluff and angst varies from drabble to drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: A bunch of drabbles ranging in length about prompts given by the Linktober calendar!





	1. Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the spooky month of October! Or should I say Linktober! 
> 
> These are a collection of drabbles/short stories that will be based off the daily prompts of Linktober all the way to Halloween!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 1: Traditions

Hateno Village was bustling. Adults and children alike were roaming the paths, smiling and laughing with each other. Kids were running around with sparklers and various toys, chasing each other around the mass of people.

Nine people in particular were very joyful. The Links had managed to make it to Wild’s Hyrule in time for the annual fall festival. A time that allowed people to take their minds off their worries, and, in the past, take their minds off the fearsome Calamity.

It was the first time in a while that the heroes could receive some reprieve, it was quite nice. Wind was busy weaving flower crowns with a group of children that had gathered around him, Warriors sitting close by, wearing each of the crowns that Wind and the kids made.

Legend had taken to bartering with the owner of one of the small stands that had been set up along the road, pointing at various items and waving his hands animatedly.

Time and Twi were chatting by themselves, each holding a cup, sipping from them occasionally, smiling freely. Four was discussing something with a blacksmith nearby, inspecting some of the swords they had laid out.

Wild and Hyrule were wandering the festival, getting distracted by the stands and people, grins stretched on their faces.

And Sky observed them all from a lone tree not too far from the others, smiling softly. Everyone looked so happy, the Links, the people, even the animals that roamed around. He thought back on his own Hyrule, the small little village that would someday become Castletown, the lights that were strung up as the leaves fell from the trees, the people gathering together for that one night, to forget about the construction, the kingdom, everything, and to just live together, as people.

It was nice to see that, even after so long, some traditions don’t change.


	2. Skulltula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Skulltula
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ;3

Red held his sword in front of him, eyes wide as he glanced around the cave. He had gotten stuck in one of the many tunnels in Hyrule’s Hyrule, and had gotten separated from the others in the process. Alone, he was attempting to navigate his way out. If Hyrule managed to do it, so could he, right?

Just as he turned a corner, something fell from the ceiling. He jumped back in fright, apprehensive, just making out the shape of a large body with long, spindly legs. Red vaguely recalled someone describing a creature like that, but he didn’t remember the name.

He also didn’t remember how to defeat it.

Cautiously approaching, he swung his blade at the monster, only for his sword to bounce off of it with a loud clang. Red reeled back, and the large spider swung forward at him, its legs gripping his arms and holding him in place.

He struggled, but he couldn’t stop the creature from sinking its fangs into his shoulder. Red wasn’t prepared for the agonizing pain that erupted from the bite, he screamed, but the spider still didn’t let go. 

The hero started to feel sluggish, his mind started to fog up, eyes began to slide shut. The spider still held him in its embrace. As he faded into darkness, he heard shouts from ahead.

His friends…

He felt himself fall to the ground as he fell into unconsciousness.

_”Red!”_


	3. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master Sword is a mighty weapon, but it's so much more than that; a companion to some, a burden to others
> 
> And a curse to one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy Day 3 here we go!

Time stared at the sword strapped to Sky’s back as they walked. He despised it; he wanted nothing more than to shove it back in the pedestal where it came from. It ripped him from his childhood and thrust him into a world he wasn’t prepared for, it placed a burden on him that should never be placed on a child.

The true curse was that sword.

When the group was first formed, the voice in the sword, Fi, had tried to speak with him, but he pushed it away, he didn’t want to hear anything that that cursed blade had to say. Meanwhile, Sky seemed to view the sword as a friend, a helping hand.

He supposed that it was simply due to how they met.

Fi didn’t suck Sky into the Sacred Realm and seal him away for seven years, she didn’t force him to wake in a world that was in ruins, and she didn’t just leave him without a word, she didn’t leave him with nothing but memories of a time that nobody else remembered.

That was Time’s own burden, not Sky’s.

He didn’t resent Sky, he had every right to like Fi, and he had reason to. 

That didn’t mean that Time held any love for her. He didn’t hold love for a cursed weapon like the Master Sword.

So, he ignored the voice that echoed from the blade. 

So, he didn’t hear her as she whispered,

‘I’m sorry, Link.’


	4. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curse that has plagued Hyrule for generations
> 
> A boy who feels responsible for it's existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Curse

Sky watched as Wild’s face scrunched up in his sleep, pain visible in his expression. He was having a nightmare again; most likely about his friends, from a long time ago, friends that had been killed because of Ganon, who was born out of the hatred of Demise.

Demise was a god who sought to destroy Hyrule- or the Surface, as he had called it at the time. Sky had battled against him, putting all his strength and determination into his blows. He thought that when he delivered the final strike, that it was over.

Yet, Demise delivered his final words, and they cut deeper than any sword could. He cursed Hyrule; he cursed the three of them- Sky, Zelda, and Demise- to forever be reborn, to forever fight, and to forever bloody the grounds of the world with the hatred of a god.

Sky should’ve silenced him where he stood, he shouldn’t’ve let him finish, he should’ve done _something_, _anything_. But he only stood and watched as his enemy cursed the future, cursed what Hyrule could’ve been, and cursed it to forever have war on the horizon, the constant fear of death and misery haunting the minds of many. 

In a way, that made Sky responsible for that suffering, didn’t it?

They all suffered, they all bore burdens that they shouldn’t, all because he didn’t do anything, because he let Demise cast that _horrible_ curse.

In a way, maybe he cursed them himself.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being lost is more than being physically lost
> 
> Sometimes it's losing ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I said fluff and angst in the tags yet like basically all of these have been angst so far lmao  
You'll get those fluffy drabbles someday I promise

He was in a deep fog, he couldn’t see thing, where was he? What was real? Was this reality?

Was it a dream?

Legend ran forward, trying to reach the end of the endless maze of nothingness. He ran and he ran, it seemed pointless, but he kept moving forward. Images flickered in his mind; a girl with red hair, a group of eight, each smiling and laughing.

He reached for both, but he could only grasp one. What did he take? Where did he go? What was real, what was not? He watched as they drifted off, fading from his vision. Which one should he have taken?

Both seemed so real, yet both seemed like a dream of a reality. The fog was suffocating as he charged onwards, searching, looking for anything. Images came once more; Koholint, Hyrule. Which did he belong in?

He was so confused, so conflicted.

Legend couldn’t choose, he couldn’t, how could he? 

What was his reality? What was the real world? He didn’t know anymore.

The fog swallowed him whole, and he drifted, alone, not hearing the echoes of his friends as they cried out his name.

He didn’t hear that red haired girl as she sang a song of misery for him.

He didn’t hear anything.

There was…nothing.

He was…lost.


	6. Triforce

Link, Zelda, and Ganon.

That’s how it was, Courage, Wisdom, and Power.

Link held the courage; he bravely left home time and time again to venture into the unknown, all to save what he cared for. He was the hero.

Zelda held the wisdom; she was brave in her own right, she travelled the sea, and she even became a Sheikah warrior to guide Link on his adventure. She was the princess.

Ganon held the power; he had wished for the whole triforce, yet he only embodied the power. He sought for it, destroyed the world for it, and he would destroy all who got in the way. He was the hatred.

For so long, for so many generations, it had been that way. The hero always fought, the princess by his side, and the hatred always fell.

It seemed like a victory, yet someday that hatred would return, forcing the hero to take up his sword once more. 

It was an endless cycle- that was the true nature of the Triforce. 

It bound them together in a way, and they fought because of it.

They were destined to, after all.


	7. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Campfire
> 
> Even heroes need a break, and sometimes a night around the campfire is just what they need.

Laughs echoed throughout the camp, smiles adorning everyone’s faces.

The heroes all sat by the warm fire, abandoning their titles and their swords, just for a night. They set their burdens aside, their traumas pushed to the back of their minds. In the moment, the campfire warmed their hearts, and they simply talked.

Talked about adventures, about nothing in particular, about the food that was held in their hands. For once the world was quiet, peaceful. For once they could be the kids they never could be.

They joked and playfully elbowed each other. There were shouts, but not out of anger. 

For just a night, a cold night next to the campfire, deep in the woods, far from anything familiar, some even in a world that wasn’t their own, they weren’t heroes. They just…_were_. 

For just a while, they didn’t worry about tomorrow, they didn’t worry about the darkness that loomed on the horizon. They were tired; all of them were, even if Wind’s eyes were wide and energetic, or if Wild was grinning widely as ever, or if Legend was playfully arguing Warriors.

They were tired, and they needed time, not a lot of it, just a bit, just night, where they could just rest, they could smile easily, they could laugh freely, and they could just be free of their burdens.

That night around the campfire, they were truly at peace.


	8. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Shattered

_A crashing sound echoed through the chamber, shards of glass flying through the air._

Twilight stared at his reflection blankly.

_He could practically feel the connection between their worlds break._

Cracks decorated the old mirror, a simple, silver frame surrounding the glass.

_She had destroyed it._

The cracks grew bigger, covering the mirror like a web.

_Glass lay on the ground, millions of pieces reflecting the sunlight._

His hand lay on the glass, the sharp edges cutting into his skin.

_He fell to the floor, picking up the glass, trying to fit it back together._

It was dark, yet he could see every crack with perfect clarity.

_He could see every piece glittering in the light, taunting him._

Twilight pressed harder on the mirror, the cracks spread further.

_She was gone, she had left him._

A crashing sound echoed through the room, shards of glass flying through the air.

_She was never coming back._

Surrounded by glass, with a shattered heart, 

_Twilight cried in front of a broken mirror._


	9. Dark Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Dark Link
> 
> Four has a chat with his shadow

Four heard the others chattering around the fire, laughing amongst themselves. He couldn’t find it in him to join in, though. The light of the fire cast his shadow out far in front of him; his back was to the others. 

He stared at his shadow, raising his hand slightly, as if in greeting.

“Hey Shadow, how have you been?” There was no response, but he didn’t expect one.

Four smiled sadly, “We haven’t spoken in a while, huh?” He paused, “Things have been pretty quiet lately, and we’ve only been dealing with a few monster attacks here and there, which has been nice.”

Crickets chirped loudly, the stars shining brightly overhead. 

“I miss you, we all do. Green, Red, even Blue.” Purple eyes shined with unshed tears, “I hope you know that, no matter what, I’ll find a way back to you. I promise.” 

Four’s eyes flashed blue, “And if you don’t get back here soon I’ll find you in the Dark World and drag you back up here myself!”

Then they were red, “As soon as you get back we’ll have the biggest group hug ever!”

And finally green, “Don’t worry, Vio won’t leave you hanging long.”

“Hey, Four! Come on! Dinner’s ready!” Warriors shouted, gaining the attention of the small hero.

“Well, I should go; I’ll talk with you later, Shadow.” He smiled slightly before turning and walking to the campfire, where the others were waiting.

As Four’s back was turned, his shadow almost seemed to smile, and a whisper echoed softly, “I miss you guys too. I'll see you soon.”


	10. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Treasure

Legend dug through the various items he had hoarded throughout his adventures, throwing aside rings, bracelets, and other trinkets carelessly. He knew that he went overboard in his item collection, but he just couldn’t find it in him to part with any of his things.

Each item held a memory, and he couldn’t look at any single item that he could throw away. That and some of the items he had were too dangerous to get rid of. Really, even if Legend wouldn’t admit it, it was- as Warriors had dubbed it- his treasure trove.

Though, even if he valued all those things, there was something else that he cherished just as much. Something worth more to him than any rupees in his wallet, worth more than any item he could collect in Hyrule- or any world really.

He wouldn’t tell a single soul about it though. Some part of him wanted to deny, even. 

His most valued treasure, something that he would protect with his very life, was his friends; Time, Wind, Sky, all of them. At first, he had distanced himself from the other heroes, keeping to himself and staying away from interactions unless absolutely necessary.

Yet, somehow, they grew on him. Even if he tried with all his might to not get attached, their cheery smiles and friendliness drew him in, he craved their friendship, and they gave it so easily.

He wasn’t antisocial, quite the opposite, actually. He wanted friends, but everyone he grew close to left sooner or later. This time, though, he wouldn’t let that happen.

Legend paused his searching, glancing over at the Links as they laughed amongst themselves.

They were his dearest treasure; he wouldn’t let anything happen to them.

No matter what.


	11. Wallmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Wallmaster

It crept further to the ground, closer, closer. Long, shriveled fingers outstretched as it descended. The brown haired boy underneath oblivious to what lingered over his head. The fingers brushed the boy’s hair, making his gaze snap upwards, eyes widening in horror.

The hand gripped the boy, lifting him up, upwards, away from his friends. They shouted something, weapons were drawn, and the hand was cut down. The boy was dropped down to the ground, back into the dangers of the dungeon.

The Wallmaster lay on the ground, dying; So many had ventured into this room, so many had passed through, only to fall by some other monster’s hand. Adventurers, researchers, soldiers, nobles, adults, children, they all came through. 

Maybe it only had a hand, maybe it was horrifying and scary, but it just wanted to spare these children of that fate that so many before them had met. But really, it knew they would just come back, they always did.

It heard them as they walked away, through those doors, past its reach, and further into the dungeon. A singled finger feebly reached out, but they did not come back. Nobody ever came back that way. 

For so long, it waited- waited for people to pass through, to foolishly venture into this place. It tried to save them, it did. It always took them back to the start, yet they just returned and slayed the hand, seeing it as an enemy.

But really, it was the only friend they had in that dungeon.

And it would never stop trying to protect those foolish, yet brave children that ventured into that stone room.

Even if it was futile, and even if it had to die a million more times.


	12. Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Dungeon

“Those Divine Beasts of yours sound really cool!” Wind gasped, staring at Wild in awe.

He laughed, “Well, when they’re not possessed by Ganon, yeah. The Sheikah really did some amazing things.”

“Not everything they did was very praise-worthy.” Time cut in, frowning to himself.

Wild turned to him, “What do you mean, Time?”

The eldest hero looked startled for a moment, as if he hadn’t intended to speak out loud, before recomposing himself, “I mean that the Sheikah have done their fair share of dark things in the past. One of which was the Shadow Temple.”

Everyone was now looking at Time, intrigued.

“The Shadow Temple?” Warriors spoke up, “What’s that?”

“The Shadow Temple was a place where the Sheikah interrogated and even _tortured_ enemies of the royal family, where hopeless souls roam in the darkness because the horrible things the Sheikah did to them.” He glared at the ground, “They aren’t as good and kindhearted as they seem.”

Hyrule’s eyes were wide, “That’s horrible.”

“I’ve been through a lot of temples and dungeons, but I never once thought that they could have such a dark history…” Legend whispered, shocked.

Then Time smiled, “Well, there’s a history to every temple, every house, even. Some of them aren’t the prettiest; it’s just how it is, it’s best not to think about it too much.” He stood up, “I’m going to go grab some wood for the fire, be back soon.”

As he turned away from the others, his smile returned to a frown. The Shadow Temple held many secrets and horrors, who knew how many others there were stashed away in other dungeons. Who knew how many horrible things the Royal family and the Sheikah had stored away in those ancient structures.

Though, he supposed that dungeons weren’t supposed to be _nice_ places.


	13. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Mask

So many masks lay in Time’s possession, so many souls turned to wooden masks. But they aren’t sad or grieved about their fate, not truly. Because they have someone to care for, and they have ever since he was a child.

Even if he’d probably never wear them again, the masks stayed with him, silent guardians in the darkest times; just like he had helped them in their time of need. Their dying wishes were granted by that boy, who was now a man.

So the masks remained in his bag, comforting him without words. Even if they could not embrace him, even if they could not speak to him, they would always be there for him. Even the most dangerous of masks, the one that Time refused to even touch, stayed with him.

The Fierce Deity was powerful; the power he wielded would drive any normal person to madness. Yet that boy used him to defeat something as powerful as Majora. So, he respected him, as a warrior and as a hero.

It went deeper than that, perhaps, not that he’d admit it.

Not that it mattered, for he was just a mask. Even so, he would do everything in his power to protect that boy, even if he had to go against Hylia herself to do it.

And he was sure that there many other masks who would stand with him.


	14. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Injured

Swords clashed with a loud metal clang as monsters and heroes alike were locked in battle. Hyrule was engaging a Geru a little ways away from the others. From what he knew, all of the monsters in all of their Hyrules had gotten stronger, but thankfully not all of them got a massive power boost like some others they had encountered had.

But this group of Gerus certainly kept the heroes on their toes.

Hyrule jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding a slash from his opponent. As soon as his feet touched the ground he launched himself forward, driving his sword into the Geru. Pulling the weapon out, ignoring the splatter of monster blood, he relaxed for just a moment.

That was a mistake. 

The Geru didn’t want to go down without a fight, and it thrust its sword at him, forcing him to dodge, but he wasn’t quite fast enough. The blade cut into his side, making him gasp at the pain. Then, his eyes widened, gaze snapping to his side.

Blood was dripping from the wound, down to…to the ground.

No…no…

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He gripped his side tightly, trying to stop the flow, but it slipped through his fingers.

Hyrule’s breathing picked up. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this was bad, no…no. 

He wasn’t supposed to get hurt, if he got hurt…there was blood and the blood fell on the ground and-

Ganon. 

Hyrule fell to his knees, hands shakily at his side. He failed, he failed, he _failed_.

All because of a single wound.

_’Hyrule! Hyrule can you hear me?! Hyrule!’_

He was a failure, all because of a single drop of blood.


	15. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Forest

Wandering through the forest, no destination in mind, a man aimlessly walked. His blonde hair swayed back and forth, metal armor clanking. He did not know how long he had been walking, he did not know where had come from, he did not know where he was going.

A melody echoed through the trees, it was so familiar yet he couldn’t for the life of him remember why. It was cheery and joyful, but he couldn’t find the strength to smile.

Why was he so sad? He didn’t know.

He had seen the days come and go, but he didn’t tire. He felt like he could go on forever. Go on and on, just like that strange song. Through the woods he walked, his footsteps never faltering.

Until they did.

A single wooden tree root sticking out of the ground caught his foot, and down he tumbled. Down to the grass, down to the fallen leaves, down to the cold ground. He lay there, not moving. What was the point? 

Everything was gone. His life, his memories, his identity…

Malon…

Who was Malon? He wasn’t sure, but that name nagged at the back of his mind, and a torrent of sadness followed it.

He had lost everything, so why go on?

So he didn’t continue, he didn’t go on. He laid there as the seasons passed, as the world changed. 

Generations came and went, and there he stayed. He stayed until his heart stopped beating, until his body faded into dust.

He stayed there until the end of Time.

Until the Twilight came, and he got up again.


	16. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Hidden
> 
> A bit of a double update because I was starting to get behind oop xD

Wind was breathing heavily, positioning himself behind a large boulder.

He had to stay hidden, he _had_ to. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” A voice called, making him hold his breath. 

Eyes wide, Wind cautiously peeked out from his hiding spot, before ducking back once he spotted his pursuer. Hopefully he hadn’t seen him. Maybe he could sneak out and run into the forest nearby. Risking another look, Wind saw him looking the other way.

Taking the chance, he dashed from the boulder, gunning for the safety of the trees. Almost immediately he heard footsteps behind him. Wind cursed to himself, panicking. Now he had to lose him somehow.

He weaved through the trees, running as fast as he could, but his pursuer was faster.

Just as he made a sharp turn, someone collided with him, sending both of them to the ground. Almost immediately the weight on him was lifted as the other person stood up.

“Ha! Got you!” Warriors smiled smugly, helping him to his feet.

Wind pouted, “Well, I’ll win next time for sure!”

“Believe what you want.” The older boy shrugged, “We should head back though; dinner’s almost ready.”

“Alright!” The sailor grinned, “Race you back to camp!” 

With that he dashed off again, leaving his spluttering older brother to chase after him.


	17. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Ring

Sky nervously looked down at the small box he was holding, biting his lip. Today was the day, he decided. He was finally going to ask her. Exhaling, he entered a small house, closing the wooden door softly behind him.

“Oh, Link! You’re back!” Zelda greeted as he approached her.

He was silent as he walked forward, still clutching the box in his hand.

“Link, is everything okay?” She looked concerned.

Sky averted his eyes, his confidence having abandoned him. Steeling himself, he look at her deep, blue eyes.

“Zelda, we’ve known each other for so long, we’ve laughed together,”

_Giggling echoed through the streets of Skyloft as two young children chased each other down the paths. Link and Zelda both held huge grins on their faces._

“Cried together,” 

_Thunder crashed, drowning out the sobs of the blonde boy as Zelda held him close, whispering reassurances, despite the tears that dripped down her cheeks._

“And we’ve been through so much to get to where we are now.”

_Link caught Zelda as she fell from the amber crystal that she once slept in. The two fell to their knees, Link’s eyes filled with concern._

_“Good morning…Link…” She whispered._

“And after everything…well…” He paused.

“Zelda, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so,” Sky got down on one knee, making Zelda’s eyes widen.

“Will you marry me?” He smiled hopefully, opening the small box to reveal a silver ring.

Tears gathered in her eyes, a hand covering her mouth, and she nodded, “Yes!”


	18. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Boss

The Links fell to the ground, unbalanced and out of breath. The entire floor was shaking.

“What’s going on? Why is the ground moving?” Legend yelled.

Time’s eyes narrowed, staring into the darkness, “I have my suspicions.” 

Just then, a monster appeared. Its large body hung down from some unseen ceiling, detached hands outstretched, and its single, glowing eye looked at them blankly.

“Bongo Bongo.” The eldest hero muttered, “But how is it alive? I’m sure I killed it.”

“No time to be theorizing about it right now! We need to defeat it first!” Warriors cut through Time’s thoughts. 

He nodded, readying his weapon. The monster’s large hands clapped down onto the ground, making it shake once again. Time sighed; he knew the truth behind this particular monster, and why it even existed. 

Regardless of who it once was, nothing deserved a fate as cruel as this.

He hoped that the damn thing would stay dead this time. Without a word, he rushed forward, sword aimed right for the monster’s large eye.

_’I’m sorry that you suffered this again, please don’t wake up after this.’_

Time brought the sword down.


	19. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Costume

“So…we’re picking out…costumes? For Halloween?” Hyrule inquired, peeking over Wild’s shoulder at the Sheikah Slate.

“Yep! I have lots of stuff in here, so we’re bound to find something!” The resident chef grinned, scrolling through the outfits.

The brunette spotted something, “Wait, what’s that?”

Wild stopped scrolling, pointing at the strange green outfit that had caught the other’s eye, “This? It’s something I found in some ruins a while back.”

Legend, who was passing by, saw what the two were looking at, and nearly choked.

“Wild, I will actually pay you 50 rupees if you wear that.” The pink haired boy said, stifling his laughter.

He shrugged, “Okay, you don’t need to pay me, though, that was my first choice anyways.”

Legend stared, before turning and walking away, the sound of muffled laughter fading away as he got further.

With a confused look on his face, Wild watched him go, before shrugging and pulling the outfit from the Slate.

“Are you seriously wearing _that_?” Hyrule asked, staring.

“Yeah, why not?”

“…Yeah, why not indeed.”

Needless to say, many citizens of Hyrule were traumatized by a certain Hylian dressed in a Tingle outfit.


	20. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Candy

Twilight and Time were walking through a small town; they had gone out to gather some supplies since they were starting to run low. So far they had been able to get most of the items on their list; all that was left was some fruits that Wild had requested.

The younger of the two was holding the small list he had written down, when he realized that Time was looking at something. Stopping, Twilight turned to try and spot whatever had caught his mentor’s attention.

The object of his interest appeared to be a small candy shop a small ways away. Twilight was about to question him when he saw Time’s eye. It was glimmering with childlike joy, like, well, a kid at a candy shop.

He smiled softly, his mentor may be the oldest and the most ‘mature’ one, but sometimes he needed to experience the joys of a child. Twilight wordlessly started to walk towards the shop, ignoring Time’s look of confusion.

At the door, he turned back around, “Well? We minus well get something nice for the others.” Before the older man’s expression could get too downfallen, he continued, “But they wouldn’t know if we snagged a bag of candy for ourselves.” Twilight winked.

Time smiled, and even if he was the eldest, just for a few minutes,

He got to be a child again.


	21. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Pumpkin

“Legend, over here!” Hyrule called, waving the other boy over.

“Did you find a good one?” Legend asked as he approached the brunette.

“Yeah! See for yourself!”

In front of the two was a large, orange pumpkin, easily one of the biggest in the entire pumpkin patch. Laughing victoriously, Legend hoisted it up, grunting at the effort.

“Well we finally got one.” He smiled, “Let’s take it back to camp.”

Together, the two heroes hauled the pumpkin all the way back to the small clearing the others were settling into. Legend set it down next to his things to dig through his bag, pulling out various items until he found what he was looking for.

“Found it!” He showed off some kind of writing utensil, along with a small dagger, “So we can draw our design on the pumpkin, and then we can carve them out!”

Hyrule grinned excitedly, “Awesome!”

Together, they came up with a fairly simple design; it was a Stalfos face, glaring harshly. The brunette did most of the drawing, so Legend was in charge of doing the carving. The two chatted happily as he delicately dug into the pumpkin with his blade, slowly but surely bringing the Stalfos pumpkin to life.

“So, what do you think?” The boy presented the finished product to Hyrule, who gave him a thumbs-up.

“It looks awesome! This was really fun, Legend! We should totally do stuff like this more often! ” He beamed; Legend gave him a small smile, nodding.

“Yeah, totally.”


	22. Upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Upside down

“So, how’s it hangin’?” Twilight smirked up at Wild, who was upside down, glaring at him.

“Shut up.”

The older boy just sighed, “How do you even manage to get yourself stuck in your own traps?”

“It’s not my fault! There was a breeze, and the leaves covered the trap, so I couldn’t see it!” He snaps, crossing his arms grumpily.

Twilight shakes his head, smiling, “Alright, let’s get you down.” He goes to cut the rope, but pauses, a rare mischievous look crossing his face.

Lowering his sword, he grabs the Sheikah Slate from Wild’s belt, miraculously opening the camera feature.

“Twilight, wait, what are you doing?” His protégé reaches for the Slate, waving his arms ridiculously in the air.

“Well, you like capturing the best moments on here, right? This seems like a good moment to me.” He snapped the picture before resuming cutting down Wild, sending him crashing to the forest floor.

As the younger boy recovered, he raised an eyebrow at his mentor, “You realize as soon as you give that back I can just delete the picture, right?”

“Very aware, but that doesn’t mean I can’t show it to the others before you do.” Twilight smiles and turns back towards camp, running off with the Slate in hand.

“W-wait! Get back here, don’t show that to the others! Twi!” Wild chased after him, eyes wide with horror.

They were never going to let him hear the end of this.


	23. Dead Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Dead Hand

Time’s heavy breathing was the only sound in the long, endless corridor, footsteps silent as he stumbled forward. He didn’t know how he got there, or where he was, or where he was going. He just walked. There was no light; the entire hallway was covered in shadow.

Then, he saw something just ahead of him. Standing not too far away, was a simple, large, wooden door. Eyes widened, finally, maybe it was the way out. Time approached the door, hope bolstering his pace.

As he laid a hand on the door, a sickening smell hit him. It was familiar, horrifyingly familiar. He nearly threw up, but he pushed it down, pushing open the heavy wooden door. Just beyond it was a fairly large room, but mostly empty.

Except for…

The hands. 

Standing straight up, sticking from the ground, were long arms, with hands hanging limply from the top of them. He knew that he had seen something like this before, but he didn’t know where. On the other side of the room, there was another door, but it had a lock on it.

A dead end. 

A flash of silver caught Time’s eye. In the middle of the strange circle of arms sat a small, metal key. Maybe it would work on the door. Cautiously inching forward, he weaved around the unmoving limbs, quietly grabbing the key.

But as soon as his hand closed around the metal object, he felt something grip his head.

Immediately, he reached up to remove whatever was pulling on his hair as it tightly held the golden locks. Time felt his eyes widen as he felt the long, spindly fingers that rested on his head. It was…one of the hands.

Despite trying to remain calm, he found himself panicking, struggling desperately to get away.

Then, out of the ground, came something truly horrific.

Memories of hands gripping him as that terrifying monster stalked closer flashed through his mind. 

This was a Dead Hand. 

As much as he struggled, he couldn’t get away, not this time. The horrible monster came closer, closer, closer, until it was right in front of him.

The last thing he saw were those bloodstained teeth, the last thing he felt was pain, the last thing he heard was his scream of terror.

Then, nothing.


	24. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Surprise

The Links were struggling. Not too long ago, they had been ambushed by a fairly large group of monsters, led by a particularly strong one. From what Four could tell, it seemed to be as powerful as that one empowered monster they had encountered in the forest that one day.

That mixed with so many monsters made for a tough battle. To their credit, the heroes had been holding their own pretty well, but it was clear that they were slowly being pushed back.

_’We have to do something, if things continue the way they are, things aren’t going to end well for us.’_

Four eyed the sword in his hands.

He hadn’t told anybody about the secret power of the Four Sword, unsure of how they would react to it, but now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. 

With a single thought, Four was no more.

In his place stood four people, one dressed in red, one in blue, one in green, and one in purple. Without a moment’s hesitation, the small team leapt into battle, ignoring the confused calls of their friends. With the added numbers of the now split Four, plus their near-flawless teamwork, the tide of the battle turned quickly.

Within just a few minutes, the final monster had disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke, leaving only the heroes behind, who all turned to stare at the four boys who looked like Four.

Together, they each smiled awkwardly.

“Surprise?”


	25. Redead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Redead

Shuffling footsteps inched closer, hollow eyes stared at him, long arms reached for him as he stood there. Yet he did not move.

His ears still rang, that haunting scream still echoing in his ears, rendering him unable to do anything but watch as that monster came ever closer. 

It was so close; he could practically smell the rot coming from it. His breaths quickened, he willed himself to move, even an inch, but still his body remained motionless. Eyes widened in horror, entire body tense with fear, sword forgotten on the ground.

A withered hand brushed his cheek, those horrible eyes stared. 

Still he could not move.

It embraced him, hugging tightly. He couldn’t breathe. 

He didn’t move.

The monster didn’t let go, it surrounded him with its death and misery, embracing him with its eternal pain.

He remained still.

He wanted to shout, scream, throw the thing away from him, but he couldn’t.

So he stood there, motionless, in the arms of a monster, the only movement being the tears that slid down his cheeks.

Still, he couldn’t move.


	26. Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Fairy

Warriors sighed in relief, wiping sweat from his brow. He finally finished all the chores Malon had given him. Due to the fact that multiple of the others were recovering from injuries from a prior battle, the remaining Links got more work than they usually did when they visited Lon Lon Ranch.

The sun was starting to set, the sky painted in orange hues. He turned to make his way to the house and get some food when he noticed someone standing in the middle of the large field where the horses ran around.

It wasn’t Malon. Warriors could see the glint of metal armor that reflected the setting sun, the golden locks of hair that ruffled slightly in the wind. Curious, he ventured over to the man he knew to be Time.

“What are you doing out here all alone, Time?” Warriors inquired, receiving a glance from the older man.

Time smiled slightly, “Just…making sure of something before I head inside, don’t worry about me.” 

A memory flashed through his mind.

_”They keep bowls of sugar water out for fairies.” Hyrule had told them once, “Malon said that they were looking for one, a specific one.”_

Warriors bit his lip, “Hey, Time?”

“Yeah?”

“The fairy you’re looking for, what’s she like?”

The older man looked surprised at the question for a moment, before regaining his smile, “Well, honestly, she was pretty annoying sometimes. At first I could hardly stand her.”

“But, she was- is also kindhearted, and no matter how much I get annoyed at her pestering, I know that she’s always looking out for me. Oddly enough, she was almost…motherly in a way to me.” Time exhaled softly, looking up at the sky, “I don’t know what happened to her after our quest ended; she just…flew away. I searched for her, night and day I searched, but eventually I grew to resent her for leaving me.”

Warriors remained silent, listening as Time spoke, “Now I realize that maybe it just wasn’t possible for her to stay. Even so, I hope that maybe, one day, she’ll find her way here, and I can hear her voice call out to me one last time.”

The scarfed boy considered the other for a moment, before a smile of his own formed on his face, “I have a feeling that you will, someday.”

Time grinned, and for a moment he almost looked like a child, a child that Warriors met once before. Could he be…?

He shook his head, it wasn’t likely. Warriors sat on the grass, Time at his side, and the two watched the horizon together.

A lone fairy hovered silently a ways away, out of sight. Her blue aura glowed brightly, hiding her bittersweet smile.

“I’m glad you found such wonderful friends, Link, even if I can’t be there for you anymore.”


	27. Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Poe

The Links were traveling through a dark hallway, silence encompassing them like a blanket. The only sound being their footsteps on the stone floor. Unfortunately for them, when they had taken the gate to another Hyrule, it had dropped them into the heart of a dungeon, forcing them to find their way out.

Twilight was at the front of the group, along with Time, navigating through the long corridors and large rooms they found themselves in. To their surprise, they had yet to run into any enemies.

“I know we haven’t seen anything yet, but this place gives me a bad feeling…even for a dungeon.” Wind murmured.

“Yeah…I know what you mean, but I’m sure whatever jumps out at us, we can handle it!” Warriors stated confidently, making Wind grin.

Twilight remained silent, but couldn’t help but agree with the younger boy. The last time he had felt this way was…

Oh. 

Just then, far ahead of them, a light came into his field of vision.

Legend squinted at the light, “What the hell is that?” 

“Damn it.” The older brunette cursed under his breath, “It’s a Poe.”

“Well we can deal with them then, right?” Time looked over at his protégé.

He shook his head, “Not if this is a Poe from my Hyrule. Only I can defeat him.”

The older man locked eyes with him, before nodding understandably, “Okay, we’re going to let Twi handle this, let’s continue scouting that way.” He pointed towards another hallway close by.

The others nodded, walking off, leaving Twilight and the Poe. Once he was sure they were far enough away, he closed his eyes, breathing out, and felt himself shifting.

Dark fur covered him; he fell onto four legs, a long snout replacing his mouth. He shook himself, staring at the now-visible Poe that was holding a lantern.

Not wasting a moment, he lunged forward.

He never liked ghosts.


	28. Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Bottle

“Wait, wait. Hold the fuck up here.” Legend pressed his hands together, tilting them towards Wild, “So you’re telling me that even though I basically had to pay a hundred rupees for _one_ bottle, but you literally just get them whenever you throw some ingredients into a cooking pot??”

“Uh…yeah?” Wild tilted his head, “Why did you pay a hundred rupees for a bottle, anyways? Don’t they just appear?”

“No!” He shouted.

Time walked over to the two, “What’s going on here?”

Legend pointed at Wild accusingly, “I had to pay a hundred fucking rupees for a single bottle and _he_ says that he just gets tons of them for _free_!”

“You didn’t have to do a side quest for it?” Even the older man looked shocked.

“For a glass bottle? No.” The long-haired boy looked lost, “Are bottles really that rare for you guys?”

“Yes.” The two said in unison.

His eyes widened, “But isn’t glass just like…melted sand? Why is it so rare to make bottles out of _melted sand_?”

“Better question is: How the fuck do you just generate bottles every time you make elixrs?” Legend snapped.

“I don’t know! It just…happens.” Wild shrugged.

The other boy stared, before digging into his bag and pulling out a few ingredients and pushing them into Wild’s hands.

He pointed at the large cooking pot, “Show me.”

Wild sighed, “Alright.” He walked over to the pot, tossing the items in.

They bounced around, somehow stirring themselves together, before there was a huge puff of smoke, and in the place of the ingredients sat a bottle full of elixr. It even had a little cork in it.

“HOW?!?” Legend shouted, “What are you, the god of glass??”

Time just watched this unfold, “Twilight got the good protégé…he can make bottles…”

“I HEARD THAT!” Twilight shouted.


	29. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Companion

“You’re really attached to that sword, aren’t you?” Wild asked, chewing on a meat skewer.

Sky looked down at the Master Sword in his lap, smiling fondly, “I suppose, but…she’s always been more than just a sword to me.”

The long-haired boy tilted his head, “I think I remember my Zelda saying something about a voice in the sword, is that what you mean?”

“Well…in a way, yes.” He paused, “But it was different when I was on my quest. When I first started my journey, the Master Sword had a much different form known as the Goddess Sword. When I drew the blade, I met the spirit of the sword, Fi.”

“Fi?”

Sky nodded, “She guided me on my adventure, and even if she wasn’t an actual person, and didn’t feel the same things we do, I grew to care for her, and she cares for me. She may be sealed in the sword forever now, and I’ll probably never be able to see her face-to-face again, I know she’s there, and she’s listening.”

“And that’s more than enough for me. Getting to fight with her in battle, to hold this sword in my hands, it brings me a small joy to know that even if we don’t speak again…”

“I’ll always have someone by my side.”


	30. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Monster

He did not run, even if everything in him screamed to go as fast as he could.

He did not hide, even if he so desperately wished to.

He did not turn around.

Even if he heard those heavy footfalls behind him, felt that hot, rancid breath on his neck as he stood there, stock still.

He held a ball of fire in his hand, but he did not throw it, even if he knew that it could destroy the thing in seconds. It took so much just to keep himself from shaking. Why was he so scared? He had faced so many monsters and enemies, why did he feel fear now?

Why couldn’t he just _move_? 

Hyrule forced air out of his lungs in sharp, ragged breaths. Those horrible, red eyes stared at him; he felt like they were burning holes into his back. 

The footsteps were next to him now. Even as he stared ahead, he could see something large moving into his field of vision. He still couldn’t move; it was as if he was wearing shoes made of iron, making it impossible to lift his feet from the ground.

He could see the monster now, for it stood tall in front of him, narrowed, red eyes staring into his own horror-filled ones. Hyrule willed himself to do something, _anything_, but nothing happened. So there he stood, face-to-face with a creature of darkness, defenseless and afraid.

Though it didn’t last long, because that’s when the monster lunged at him, teeth bared.


	31. Halloween Announcement!

This is not a legitimate chapter, I know, and I'm sorry, _but_ I do have an announcement!

For this prompt of Linktober (Halloween), I have been working on an actual fic, which should be up in a bit! So keep an eye out for that if you're interested!

That is all, thank you all so much for reading these little drabbles all month, and I hope you guys have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
